


【团兵】燃

by oimumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu





	【团兵】燃

“唔……”

只来得及从喉头溢出这一声短促的呻吟，利威尔整个人便被一股大力顶在墙上动弹不得。后背被撞得生疼，还没来得及发作便被男人低头吻住，灵活的舌头撬开他的齿关长驱而入，在口腔内翻搅舔舐。男人口中还余留着红酒醇厚的香气，随着两人唾液的交换这个吻也变得甜腻起来。趁着脑子还有一丝清明，利威尔用力摆摆头迫使两人嘴唇分开，有点恼怒地瞪向钳制住他的男人。

“埃尔文你他妈发什么疯，要做回去做！”

“嘘，小声点，你不怕把邻居招出来吗。”对他的抗议男人置若罔闻，嘴唇游移到他的左耳顺着耳廓轻轻地摩挲，最后停留在小巧的耳垂处，将那一小块软肉含在嘴里用舌尖拨弄起来，惹得身下人一阵轻颤。

“够了啊你。”利威尔压低了声音吼道，“妈的你不会真想在这种地方吧。”

“为什么不行？”埃尔文蹂躏够了他的耳垂，转移了阵地来到他的脖子，不重不轻地啄吻着。如果利威尔此刻能看见这个人欠扁的嚣张表情，一定会揍他个生活不能自理。可惜现在楼道里一片漆黑——声控灯前几天坏了，一直忘了去物业报修——利威尔只能被动地承受着男人有意无意的撩拨。

埃尔文舔吮着利威尔的脖子，左手则从利威尔的黑色线衫下摆探入，顺着腰线游弋而上。他的手指跟他的舌头一样灵活，大拇指隔着衬衣绕着利威尔的乳头打着圈揉捻了几下，然后从上而下将衬衣扣子一粒粒迅速解开，整个手掌覆上了利威尔的前胸。利威尔人虽然长得不高，但身材确是一等一的好，匀称结实的肌理分布得恰到好处，紧致有力地微微隆起却又不会太夸张。抚摸着利威尔紧实的胸肌，埃尔文几乎能感受到那薄薄的皮肤下血液的流动和蕴藏着的蓬勃力量，那可真是让人沉迷。

“你看，你不也兴奋起来了吗。”埃尔文的一条大腿卡进利威尔两腿之间，上半身几乎将他整个罩住，膝盖还不怀好意地磨蹭着他胯下。

利威尔的气息有些不稳，在随时都会被人发现的公共场合做这种事实在是让人羞耻，但不可否认，有那么一点悖德的快感像火星一般在心底燃起。他有些难耐地扭动了一下身体，却又被埃尔文更紧地按住。埃尔文宽大的手掌移向他的后背，指尖顺着背脊的凹陷来回挑逗地滑动，引得利威尔又是一阵颤栗。

“……埃尔文……住手……唔……”

埃尔文当然知道他在顾虑什么，又用一个吻封住了他的嘴，在亲吻的间隙里回应着他：“不会有人来的，放心吧。”

利威尔被吻得七荤八素，埃尔文调情的手段向来高杆，尤其当他故意将这套技巧施展出来的时候利威尔几乎就没有招架之力。线衫被撩高到胸口，里面的衬衣敞着，利威尔的胸膛就这么暴露在了午夜冰凉的空气里。埃尔文躬下身，舌尖在利威尔胸膛上轻触游移，舔过胸前的挺立，顺着线条分明的腹肌沟壑一路往下，在那具精瘦结实的身体上留下了蜿蜒的晶亮痕迹，最后在那小巧的肚脐眼处停了下来。由于身高的关系，这时埃尔文已经屈膝半跪在了地上。他左手把着利威尔的胯骨，舌尖绕着他的肚脐眼打着转，然后冷不防地伸了进去。利威尔一惊，差点叫出声来。他们床上了这么多次，埃尔文这么玩还是头一遭。黑暗中看不清彼此的表情，视觉的削弱让其他的感觉被放大，更何况这是平时根本不会怎么碰触到的地方，带来的刺激无法言喻。利威尔手脚有些发软，还好后背顶着墙壁有所支撑。他抬手推着面前男人的肩膀，勉强从牙缝中挤出几个不成调的字：“……够了……埃尔文……别磨磨蹭蹭的……”

“怎么，这样就受不了了？”埃尔文轻笑，灼热的气息喷洒在利威尔小腹，利威尔只觉得一股火焰从小腹升腾而起，直烧到心底。在他失神的当口，埃尔文已经解开了他的皮带，牙齿叼着他的裤链慢慢地往下拉，过程中埃尔文挺翘的鼻子不可避免地碰着利威尔已经勃起的阴茎。这种冗长的前戏对于此刻的利威尔来说简直不啻为一种变相的折磨，他正想出声，却突然觉得下体一凉，低头一看原来埃尔文将他的裤子一把拉了下来。男人屈起手指在他的茎身上轻轻弹了弹，调笑道：“挺精神的啊。”

利威尔觉得脸烧得有点厉害。为了掩饰不自在，他抬腿踢了过去，同时恶声恶气地低声骂道：“他妈的你要做就做，废什么话。”

不料此举正中了埃尔文的下怀。他握住利威尔抬起的小腿，顺势将他的鞋子脱掉扔到一旁，又扯住裤脚往外一拉，利威尔的左腿就完全裸露了出来。裤子失去了凭依，顺着右腿滑了下去，在右脚踝处松松垮垮地堆叠着。埃尔文右手握着利威尔的腿肚，保持着半跪的姿势伸过头去，左手缓慢地套弄着利威尔的阴茎，然后伸出舌头舔弄起那挺直的茎身下饱满的囊袋来。利威尔禁不住打了个冷颤，还来不及做出反应又受到了更大的刺激——埃尔文将他的龟头含进了嘴里。敏感的前端被包裹进温热的口腔，前端的马眼还被舌尖不时地轻戳着，利威尔难耐地仰起头，咬住下唇克制着差点脱口而出的呻吟。

即使看不清利威尔的表情，埃尔文也能在脑中勾勒出他眼角绯红眼神迷离的勾人模样。卖力地侍弄自己黑发的恋人，埃尔文觉得自己的下身也肿胀得厉害。在这样细致的抚慰下利威尔整个身体都软了下来。见时机差不多了，自己也忍耐到了极限，埃尔文吐出口中利威尔那漂亮干净的性器，直起身来，将他两手往自己肩上一搭，随即把他整个人顶住墙往上一抬：“抱紧我。”

说话间埃尔文腾出一只手掏出自己早已勃发的粗大阴茎，顶住利威尔的后穴，咬着他的耳廓轻声说道：“忍着点，没有润滑可能会有点痛。”说完一发力，硕大的龟头顶开了穴口，慢慢地朝里进入。突来的疼痛让利威尔难受地皱起了眉头，没有事先润滑过的甬道还是太干涩，穴口也不自觉地收紧排斥着外来的侵入，埃尔文才进了一小半便有些难以继续了。

“放松点，利威尔，放松。”埃尔文吻着恋人的眼角安抚道。利威尔深吸了一口气，尽量放松着身体，调整着呼吸的节奏来缓解身下的不适感。待埃尔文感到紧紧包裹住他的内壁稍微松动了一点，才继续缓缓地朝里推进。直到终于艰难地完全进入之后，两个人都同时松了口气，埃尔文暂时没有动，感受着紧致火热的内壁包裹着自己带来的无上快感，满足地叹息出声。

静默片刻之后，反倒是利威尔先忍耐不住。早已食髓知味的身体在适应了异物感之后开始叫嚣着渴望更多。他现在整个人被埃尔文托住顶在墙上，脚尖离地悬在空中，支撑他的只有埃尔文两只有力的手臂和牢牢嵌入他体内的粗大性器。他重重喘了口气，左手勾住埃尔文后脑一用力，狭长的眼睛微眯了起来：“你他妈倒是动啊。”

话音刚落身下便是一阵猛力的撞击。埃尔文双手擎着利威尔的膝弯将他分得更开，下身则大开大合地抽送起来。由于自身体重的关系利威尔不可避免地会朝下滑落，每次察觉到他有下滑趋势时埃尔文便会大力一顶，同时手臂用力往上一撑，又将利威尔顶回原位。这样的体位使得埃尔文每次都能进到最深处，龟头有意无意地掠过那敏感的腺体，满意地感受到怀中人不可抑制的颤栗。

空气似乎都变得稀薄了起来，利威尔觉得自己像是条被抛到岸上的鱼，大口呼吸却感受不到氧气的进入。他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，整个身体像被置于火上炙烤，额角渗出细密的汗珠，汇聚成大颗的汗滴顺着眉骨流下，直至滴落到胸膛上。快感在四肢百骸电流般窜动，他咬着牙承受着自下而上的贯穿，至于别的声音、光线、一切的一切，似乎都感受不到了，只有下身的结合处传来鲜明的触感提醒着他正在被侵略、被攻陷、被征服。

利威尔的手臂横亘在墙面支撑着自己，手指不时抠紧，可光滑的墙面没有什么可供着力的地方。埃尔文的攻势丝毫没有减弱，还变本加厉地抵住他敏感的前列腺顶弄研磨，丝毫不留情面。利威尔仰头靠着墙，喉间不时传出几声破碎的呻吟，阴茎硬直地挺立着，贴着他的小腹，前端分泌出的透明粘稠的液体顺着茎体流到两人结合的地方，弄得下端湿乎乎一片。埃尔文感觉到利威尔内里的温度又升高了些，肠壁像有生命一般紧紧吸嘬着他的性器，引得他粗长的男根又胀大了一圈。加快了抽插的速度，埃尔文知道利威尔快到高潮了。他们的性事一贯是由他来主导，所以此刻他也相当清楚利威尔的反应是代表着什么。

黑暗中从彼此贴近的胸膛几乎能听到对方的心跳声，一下一下如擂鼓般强劲有力。利威尔觉得自己有如置身波涛汹涌的大海，快感一浪高过一浪地袭来，几乎让他灭顶窒息。手指在墙上胡乱地抓着，他就快要控制不住叫喊出声了，可就在这时——

“铃————————”尖锐的警报声瞬间响彻整栋大楼，在午夜这样静谧的时分尤显刺耳。偏巧这时埃尔文一个挺身，重重地撞击在他已经不堪负荷的敏感点上，让他尖叫着射了出来。白浊的精液喷洒在小腹，还有几滴飞溅到了胸膛。趁他还没缓过神，埃尔文一把扛起他，三步并两步跨到家门口，掏钥匙开门闪身而入，动作流畅一气呵成。

利威尔仰躺在玄关地板上平复着呼吸，射精后手脚都有些绵软，他懒洋洋地抬起一只手挡在额前，却听到门外传来一阵嘈杂。警报声还在继续，邻居们纷纷出来查看情况，抱怨声不绝于耳。有人嚷着要去找管理员，脚步声嗒嗒的远了。利威尔听着外面的动静，再回想起刚才的胡作非为，羞耻感瞬间爆棚。曲起膝盖格开意欲再次欺身而上的金发男人，利威尔愤怒地质问：“埃尔文你他妈干的这叫什么事！”

男人眨眨眼睛，很是无辜：“我干了什么？按到火警铃的可不是我啊。”

“操你——”话还没说完便被埃尔文压在了身下。

埃尔文还未释放的性器硬梆梆地顶着他的腿根，端正的脸上带着戏谑的笑意：“利威尔，既然你点了火，是不是该负责到底呢。”

利威尔顿时气结：“谁他妈点了火，你……”男人俯下身看他，那双蓝眼睛里满溢的是足以溺毙人的温柔，利威尔发现自己那些尖刻的语句突然就说不出口了。

算了，怎么样都好，随他去吧。谁让这个混蛋就这么该死地对自己的胃口呢。

利威尔这么想着，重新抬手遮住了眼睛。

——Fin——


End file.
